The one I love
by MaLyLau
Summary: femNaru pertama May. Dan multichapter pertama May. Fem Naru mau nikah, tapi dia teringat pada masa lalunya. Pada cinta pertamanya. yaitu si pemuda berambut raven yang bertemu dengannya di dalam hujan. read dan review, ya.


Hai. Ini may lagi. Ini ff kedua may. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca your eyes yang punyanya may. Eh, kak Ly juga mengucapkan terima kasih buat yang udah review ff dia.

Disclaimer: Naruto punyanya Masashi Kishimoto

The one I love punya may

Seorang gadis bergaun pengantin terduduk lesu di sebuah ranjang. Rambutnya yang semula rapi di gelung terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Mata biru sapphirenya menatap terus sebuah bingkai foto yang terus di pegangnya. Air matanya jatuh mengingat masa lalu. Dia lupa, kapan dia membuat foto dirinya bersama dia itu. Terpaksa, dia harus kembali mengenang masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

-flashback-

Tetes air hujan kian membasahi tubuh seorang gadis berambut pirang. Namun, tampaknya gadis itu tidak peduli. Dia tetap berdiri di tengah rintik hujan. Setetes air terjatuh dari sudut matanya. Tak ada yang tahu. Apakah itu air hujan, atau airmata. Tak tahan akan dinginnya suhu, akhirnya gadis itu terduduk. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan dua belah telapak tangannya. Pundaknya naik turun menandakan dia menangis. Dari kejauhan, seorang pria memandangi gadis yang sudah dia lihat sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Apa dia sudah gila?" Batin pria berambut raven itu sambil terus memperhatikan gadis yang terus hujan-hujanan. Timbul niat di hatinya untuk menghampiri sang gadis. Di ambilnya sebuah payung dari balik pintu café. Pelan, dia berjalan menghampiri gadis itu. Memayungi tubuh basah gadis itu. Gadis tadi mendongakkan kepalanya. Heran. Kenapa bisa hujan tidak menghujam dirinya. Dia menoleh. Pada seorang pria yang sedang memegang payung. Pada mata hitam kelam yang menunduk menatapnya dengan padangan heran.

"Kau gila?" Kata pria itu. Gadis pirang itu berdiri. Dia memandangi pria yang telah memayunginya tadi. Tiba-tiba gadis itu begitu saja memeluk pria yang ada di depannya walaupun dia tidak mengenalnya. Punggung gadis itu bergetar. Pria itu sedikit terkejut.

'Dia menangis?' Tanya pria itu heran. Sebelah tangannya di angkatnya dan di peluknya gadis yang tak dia kenal itu. Lama mereka dalam keadaan begitu. Setelah akhirnya, pria tadi mengajak gadis itu ke café tempat dia bekerja. Di berinya sebuah baju ganti dan juga sebuah selimut untuk menghangatkan badan gadis itu. Di berinya sebuah kopi hangat juga. Gadis itu menyeruput kopinya dengan tangan bergetar. Rambutnya di tutupi handuk supaya air tidak menetes.

'Ternyata dia masih kedinginan.' Pikir sang pria. Gadis yang ada di hadapannya menaruh gelasnya kembali ke atas meja.

"Te–terima kasih." Ucapnya pelan. Bahkan pria penolong yang ada di dekatnya pun hampir tidak mendengar.

"Kau kenapa hujan-hujanan begitu? Kau bisa sakit, Dobe." Kata pria itu. Gadis dengan tiga garis di pipinya itu menunduk.

"Akh, aku –aku tidak mau." Kata gadis itu tiba-tiba. Sang pria mengerutkan keningnya.

"Tidak mau? Tidak mau apa?" Tanyanya bingung. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap sang pria. Menatap mata hitam pria itu, dia menunduk kembali.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa." Katanya yang lagi-lagi dengan nada pelan. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Kemudian, dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Namaku Sasuke. Kau siapa?" Tanyanya. Gadis itu menoleh pada pria yang mengaku bernama Sasuke itu. Di angkatnya tangannya perlahan dan ragu. Tapi, Sasuke segera menggapai tangan sang gadis.

'Dingin.' Pikir Sasuke saat kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit tan sang gadis. Gadis itu segera menarik tangannya.

"Kau,,, kau bisa memanggilku, Naruto." Kata gadis itu pelan nyaris tak terdengar. Tapi, Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya, nyaris menempel, bisa mendengar. Sasuke mendesah pelan.

"Rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. Naruto diam. Dia tidak menjawabnya. Tapi, Sasuke masih setia menunggu jawabannya. Sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang pria datang. Dia atasan Sasuke. Hyuuga Neji.

"Sasuke, aku kira kau sudah pulang. Hei, kau menemukan seorang gadis? Siapa dia?" Tanya Neji. Sasuke menatap Neji. Kemudian menatap Naruto lagi.

"Namanya Naruto. Aku melihatnya tadi sedang kehujanan." Kata Sasuke datar. Neji mendekati gadis itu. dia sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Naruto lebih dekat.

"Bukankah kau putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze? Yah, aku pernah bertemu denganmu di pesta ulang tahun kakak laki-lakimu, Kyuubi." Kata Neji kaget. Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Kau kenal dia?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji mengangguk yakin. Sementara Naruto kian menunduk dalam. Dia tidak berani menatap wajah dua orang yang tidak di kenalnya itu.

"Kenapa kau di sini? Kau tidak pulang?" Tanya Neji. Naruto menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku tidak mau di jodohkan." Seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Neji dan Sasuke segera tahu apa yang terjadi. Dia akan di jodohkan.

"Tapi, bagaimana? Sebentar lagi café akan tutup. Di sini akan sepi. Kami tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini." Kata Neji. Naruto diam. Neji dan Sasuke saling menatap.

"Kalau begitu, aku ikut ke apartementku saja. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan macam-macam. Hari sudah malam. Hujan juga sepertinya kian lebat." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat keluar jendela. Naruto mengikuti pandangan Sasuke. Tapi, beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan mata itu kembali kosong. Dia kembali melamun. Sasuke berdiri.

"Kau ikut denganku, mau?" Tawar Sasuke lagi. Naruto memandang Sasuke. Dia mengangguk sekali.

"Yang penting, aku tidak mau pulang." Kata Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Dia berdiri dan mengajak Naruto ke rumahnya yang berjarak sekitar empat puluh rumah dari café. Sebuah apartement kecil yang mungkin ukurannya sekitar 10 tatami. Ada tiga ruang di apartement itu. Pertama adalah ruang tamu yang mencakup sebagai ruang santai. Di sana ada empat sofa dan satu meja kaca. Ada lemari buku menempel di dinding. Lumayan banyak. Ruangan kedua adalah kamar tidur. Isinya hanya satu tempat tidur untuk satu orang dan juga satu lemari baju. Ada juga meja di sisi tempat tidur. Ruang ketiga adalah dapur dan juga merupakan jalan untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tidak begitu besar. Juga tidak begitu kecil. Lumayanlah.

"Kau tidur di kamarku saja. Sedangkan aku tidur di sofa." Kata Sasuke. Naruto menunduk diam. Sasuke menatapnya heran.

"Apa aku boleh meminjam bajumu? Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan memakai baju yang tidak kering." Kata Naruto akhirnya. Sekarang tidak lagi pelan seperti sebelumnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Yah, boleh saja. Kau bisa memakai bajuku. Tunggu sebentar. Aku ambilkan." Kata Sasuke. Naruto mengangguk. Sasuke masuk sebentar ke kamarnya kemudian, keluar lagi sambil membawa selembar pakaian dan di berikannya pada Naruto.

"Gantilah di kamar mandi. Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Sasuke pelan. Naruto menerima pakaian yang di berikan Sasuke, lalu, dia pergi ke dapur. Sasuke terduduk di sofanya.

"Ha-ah." Sasuke menghela nafasnya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa saat Naruto telah kembali ke ruang tamu dengan kemeja yang lain. Dia hanya mengganti atasannya saja. Sebab, kemeja Sasuke lumayan besar untuknya. Panjangnya saja sampai lutut Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang telah jatuh tertidur di sofa. Naruto menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Di dekatinya pria itu. di perbaikinya posisi Sasuke. Walaupun sedikit kesulitan, Naruto bisa membuat Sasuke agar tertidur dengan posisi seharusnya. Di kepalanya, Naruto menaruh bantal sofa. Di ambilnya selimut dari kamar Sasuke. Di selimutinya Sasuke. Lalu, dia ikut merebahkan dirinya di sofa lain. Dan, dia tertidur.

-o0o-

Sasuke terbangun. Dia heran, kenapa bisa di badannya ada selimut. Dia bangkit berdiri. Hidungnya mencium bau sesuatu. Harum makanan. Dari dapur. Sasuke berdiri dan mengintip. Ternyata Naruto yang memasak. Dia begitu cekatan menggerakkan sendoknya. Mengaduk sesuatu dari wajan. Sasuke mendekatinya.

"Naruto? Kau memasak?" Tanya Sasuke yang di sertai lompatan kaget dari Naruto.

"Ah, i..iya. Aku memasak untukmu. Untuk sarapan." Kata Naruto. Sasuke menaikkan sesikit sudut bibirnya. "Kau jarang menggunakan peralatan masakmu, ya?" Tebak Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk saja. Dia memang sangat parah dalam memasak, jadi, dia tidak menggunakannya. Naruto masih konsentrasi pada masakannya.

"Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu. Terima kasih sudah membuat sarapan untukku." Kata Sasuke setelah mengambil sebuah tomat dari dalam kulkas. Dia pergi mengambil handuknya dan mandi. Naruto geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya. Setelah semuanya beres. Dia bingung. Dia menaruhnya di mana? Meja makan tidak ada.

"Sasuke. Kau mau makan di mana? Di lantai? Aku bahkan tidak punya meja makan." Seru Naruto.

"Ya, kau taruh saja makanannya di meja ruang tamu. Kita makan di sana." Kata Sasuke dari balik kamar mandi. Naruto menurut. Dia mengatur makanannya di atas meja ruang tamu. Saat dia sedang sibuk mengaturnya, tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintunya. Naruto segera berdiri dan membuka pintunya. Siapa tahu orang penting.

"Ah, Neji." Seru Naruto. Neji tersenyum melihat keterkejutan Naruto.

"Kau ingat namaku, Naruto?" Tanya Neji sambil terus menatap Naruto. Naruto mengangguk bersemangat.

"Saya pernah mendengar suara dan melihat wajah anda di kantor ayah. Anda salah satu relasi kerja ayah?" Kata Naruto. Neji sedikit mengangguk.

"Tapi, entah mengapa, aku lebih tertarik mengurus cafeku dari pada perusahaan milik keluargaku." Kata Neji menambahkan. "Euhm. Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Neji setelah beberapa lama. Naruto menyingkir. Sedikit merapatkan dirinya ke dinding. Memberikan jalan untuk Neji. Neji masuk. Dia menatap meja tamu Sasuke yang biasanya kosong melompong. Sekarang telah di hiasi beberapa makanan.

"Ah, maaf. Saya tadi memasak. Tapi, karena tidak ada meja makan, jadi, saya menaruhnya di sini." Kata Naruto kalem. Neji tersenyum.

"Tidak usah terlalu formal. Kita tidak di dalam hubungan perusahaan sekarang. Anggap saja aku temanmu, mengerti?" Tanya Neji. Naruto mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Sasuke keluar dengan kepala yang basah. Dia menggosok-gosokkan handuknya ke kepalanya.

"Hei, Neji. Kau kemari?" Kata Sasuke kaget dengan kedatangan atasannya itu. Neji tersenyum.

"Oh ya, kebetulan sekali. Aku kelaparan. Bisa kita mulai sarapannya?" Tanya Neji sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya heran.

"Kau belum sarapan? Memangnya pelayanmu tidak memberimu makan?" Tanya Sasuke. Neji menggeleng.

"Aku tidak suka makanan buatan mereka. Bosan." Kata Neji. Dia berjalan mendekati meja. Di ambilnya sebuah piring dan di taruhnya di hadapannya. Dia duduk di lantai. Sasuke dan Naruto ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka sarapan bertiga.

"Oh ya, Naruto. Kau mau ikut bekerja bersamaku? Atau kau jaga rumah?" Tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang membersihkan meja setelah mereka sarapan. Naruto menatap Sasuke. Lalu, Neji bergantian. Setelah itu dia mengangguk setuju.

"Aku mau bekerja bersamamu saja. Jika di rumah hanya ada buku yang sepertinya membosankan." Jawab Naruto. Dia mengangguk senang.

"Yah, kalau begitu, bersiap. Kita segera pergi. Sebentar lagi café akan buka." Kata Neji. Dia membantu Naruto mengangkat piring-piring kotor. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap keduanya terdiam.

'Bagaimana mungkin ada dua putra dan putri pewaris perusahaan besar bekerja di kamar apartementku yang kecil ini.'

-o0o-di café-o0o-

Naruto memandangi pantulan tubuhnya di cermin. Sebuah seragam biru dengan renda putih dan rok mangkuk lima senti di atas lutut. Baju itu cocok dengan warna matanya. Rambut panjang pirangnya di kepang dua. Neji datang. Dia memandangi Naruto.

"Anda sungguh-sungguh ingin memakainya? Anda benar ingin bekerja di sini?" Tanyanya tak yakin. Naruto tidak berbalik. Dia hanya menatap pantulan tubuh Neji sambil tersenyum.

"Aku mohon, Tuan muda Hyuuga. Izinkan aku." Pinta Naruto. Neji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Lalu, dia menghela nafasnya pasrah.

"Yah, tak apa jika anda memaksa. Tapi, bagaimana jika salah satu orang mengenal anda? Bisa gawat, bukan?" Neji mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit cemas. Naruto tersenyum.

"Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Naruto. Kali ini dia berbalik dan menepuk pundak Neji.

"Yang penting, ayahku tidak menemukanku di sini, aku tenang." Katanya lagi. Lalu, dia berjalan keluar dengan santainya. Di pintu dapur, dia hampir saja menabrak Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke terpana. Sasuke dengan baju kerjanya yang berupa atasan hitam dengan garis putih di setiap sisinya serta sebuah saputangan yang di ikatkan di lehernya menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya heran. Naruto menunduk.

"Kau keren." Jawab Naruto malu. Sasuke tersenyum tipis saja. Dia menepuk kepala Naruto.

"Kau juga. Sudah. Aku mau segera bersiap. Sebentar lagi akan ada yang datang." Katanya. Dia pergi keluar meninggalkan Naruto. Naruto diam saja. Dia menatap kepergian Sasuke sejenak. Lalu, dia masuk ke dalam dapur. Tak lama tiba-tiba ada dua orang datang ke café itu dan masuk ke dapur. Naruto yang sedang asyik mengaduk adonandia membuat kue menatap curiga keduanya.

"Kalian siapa? Masuk seenaknya." Seru Naruto keras sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keduanya dengan sendok adonan yang di pegangnya tadi. Seseorang di antaranya, yang berambut cokelat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya, melotot ke arah Naruto.

"Kau yang siapa? Kau yang masuk begitu saja di dapur kami. Dasar gadis aneh." Katanya. Naruto melotot menatapnya.

"Sudahlah, Kiba. Maaf, tapi, anda siapa? Kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Tanya seorang lagi yang berambut merah dengan kantung hitam di sekeliling matanya. Yang di panggil Kiba tadi diam sambil mengerutkan keningnya kesal.

"Ah, aku pekerja baru di sini. Salam kenal. Namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. Kalian bisa panggil aku Naruto." Kata Naruto sedikit menunduk. Teman barunya tersenyum.

"Namaku Gaara. Sabaku No Gaara. Aku dari Sunagakure. Salam kenal." Katanya. Dia menunduk. Mulut Naruto membulat mengeluarkan bunyi. "Oooooh." Gaara senyum saja. Naruto menunjuk Kiba.

"Lalu dia itu siapa?" Tanyanya. Kiba makin melotot.

"Dia Kiba, Naruto." Kata Neji yang tiba-tiba masuk. Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

"Euhm, teman-teman. Dia pelayan baru. Namanya Naruto. Baik-baiklah dengannya mengingat dia satu-satunya pelayan wanita di sini. Awas saja kalau sampai ada yang berani menyakiti hatinya, mengerti, Kiba?" Kata Neji menatap Kiba dengan deathglare terbaiknya. Gaara tersenyum sambil menepuk kepala Kiba.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Hyuuga. Aku yang akan mengurusnya. Dia tidak akan berani macam-macam, kok. Serahkan saja padaku." Kata Gaara enteng.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Aku tinggal dulu. Aku punya banyak kerjaan." Neji tiba-tiba saja langsung pergi.

"Huh, dasar orang itu. Suka muncul tiba-tiba, hilang juga tiba-tiba." Sungut Kiba. Gaara tersenyum saja. Dia mendekati Naruto.

"Ah, salam kenal, Namikaze-san." Kata Gaara sedikit menunduk. Naruto tersenyum.

"Ah, maaf kalau mengganggu. Naruto. Ada pesanan. Meja nomor tujuh. Ah, Kiba. Kau sudah datang? Cepat jaga kasir. Dasar kau ini." Kepala Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari balik jendela yang menghubungkan antara dapur dan ruang utama di café.

"Ya ya ya. Cerewet sekali kalian ini." Kata Kiba malas. Dia keluar menemui Sasuke.

"Euhm, Naruto-san. Biar saya saja yang membuatkan pesanannya. Anda yang mengantar." Kata Gaara hormat. Naruto sedikit ber-sweetdrop melihat kesopanan Gaara itu. Dia mengangguk saja dan menuruti kata-kata Gaara.

"Euhm, Naruto. Itu, meja nomor lima sudah selesai. Bersihkan mejanya." Kiba menunjuk sebuah meja begitu melihat Naruto yang keluar dari dapur. Namun, Naruto mengacuhkannya saja.

"Hei, Naruto. Kau dengar, tidak?" Seru Kiba kesal. Naruto menoleh.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba menggeram marah.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa lagi?" Tanya Kiba masih kesal. Naruto menatap Kiba heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto. Kiba menggeram marah.

"Meja nomor lima sudah selesai. Bersihkan mejanya cepat." Suruh Kiba keras. Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya kesal.

"Tidak perlu sekeras itu, aku bisa dengar." Ucap Naruto. Kiba menghembuskan nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Mengurusimu membuat kepalaku pecah saja." Kata Naruto lagi sambil melewati Kiba. Dia berjalan menuju meja yang di sebutkan Kiba tadi dan membersihkannya. Membawa piring serta gelas kotor ke dalam.

"Hei, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Kau salah satu artis? Atau anggota pemerintahan?" Tanya Kiba bertubi-tubi pada Naruto. Naruto menatap Kiba.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin tahu? Kau ingin menculikku dan minta tebusan? Atau minta tanda tangan serta foto-foto denganku?" Desis Naruto meledek. Kiba mencibir.

"Ceh, aku bukan orang yang suka seperti itu. Enak saja kau bicara." Kiba memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

'Tapi, sungguh. aku pernah lihat wajahnya. Tapi, dimana, ya?' Pikir Kiba masih penasaran. Dia terus menerus memperhatikan gerak gerik Naruto.

"Apa kau merasa pelayan baruku itu penjahat, Inuzuka?" Tiba-tiba Neji datang dan membuat Kiba melonjak kaget.

"A…a….ano,,, hanya merasa mengenalinya saja." Kata Kiba gugup. Gaara senyum senyum, Sasuke mendesah.

"Kau memang tidak go internasional, sih." Ledek Neji. Kiba hendak membalas ledekan Neji, sebelum dia melihat sebuah halaman depan koran yang memampangkan seluruh keluarga besar Namikaze.

"Oh? Jangan bilang dia putri keluarga Namikaze." Pekik Kiba pelan. Neji menepuk punggungnya pelan.

"Sayangnya, ya." Jawab Neji. Sasuke yang sedang duduk di balik pianonya membetulkan dasi kupu-kupunya. Siap memainkan sebuah lagu.

"Jadi dia pemain piano di sini? Aku kira pelayan seperti kita. Pantas saja bajunya berbeda." Ucap Naruto berbisik pada Gaara setelah dia kembali dari membersihkan meja. Gaara memandangi Naruto.

"Kau tidak tahu, Naruto? Sasuke pemain piano berbakat. Bahkan, dia pernah memenangkan pertandingan tingkat nasional saat berumur delapan tahun." Kata Gaara yang seketika membuat Naruto memekik pelan.

"Lho? Kau tidak di beritahu oleh Uchiha itu, yah?" Tanya Gaara tidak percaya. Bola mata Naruto membulat tak percaya.

"Aku bahkan baru tahu nama keluarganya setelah kau beritahu aku. Aku kira yang pandai memainkan piano dari keluarga Uchiha itu adalah si Itachi. Putra sulung pemimpin besar Uchiha corp. Kenapa bisa dia ada di sini? Kenapa tidak menikmati kekayaannya saja? Kenapa justru bekerja jadi pemain piano di café ini?" Tanya bertubi keluar dari mulut Naruto. Gaara menggeleng sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hei hei hei, tanya satu per satu, Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekaligus." Ucap Gaara geli. Naruto menyengir malu.

*****tbc*****

Mohon reviewnya, minna san. Ini ff kedua may, dan ff multichapter pertama may. Mohon masukannya ^^


End file.
